


密码情缘

by HallSpin



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: Steve觉得也许Tony正试图通过这些安全措施的指令告诉他什么东西。AKA Tony给Steve设置的密码，变成了越来越明显的爱情告白。





	密码情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Password required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190662) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 

复仇者大厦的门禁系统跳出一条指令。

** _请陈述通关口令_ **

“美国队长。”Steve自信地说。

** _口令不完整_ **

Steve眨眨眼睛，一脸震惊，随即他想起最近一次关于通关口令的谈话。“Tony，Tony，Tony，”他叹了口气，“你居然来真的。”

他无奈的捏了捏鼻梁。

“酷帅队长以摇滚的名义命令你跟着节奏动起来！”

** _口令通过_ **

**——————————**

Steve瞪着他和文件之间那道厚厚的钢板门。显示屏正要求他录入掌纹。

** _获取复仇者安全文件请验证掌纹_ **

Steve一面在心里提醒自己安全很重要，一面把他的手掌按在扫描屏上。

** _掌纹确认_ **

** _请求虹膜扫描_ **

Steve礼貌地站到扫描仪前。

** _犹如碧海蓝天般清澈湛蓝的眼眸_ **

** _Steven Rogers，身份确认_ **

**——————————**

Steve坐到昆式战机的驾驶座上。

一道声音通知他，“请求语言激活。”

“Steve Rogers。”他说。

哔————语音无效。

“美国队长。”他继续尝试道。

哔————语音无效。

Steve绞尽脑汁试图回忆起Tony给他取的上一个昵称。

“**_高大性感的金发妞_**？”他尝试道，说完自己都觉得可笑。

“欢迎你，Rogers队长，今天您想飞去哪里呢？”

**——————————**

“我恐怕Stark先生这个周末都在郊外度假，他已经锁上了工作室。”Jarvis礼貌地向他致歉，“如果你需要进入工作室获取最新改进的盾牌原型，你可以直接联系Stark先生，或者使用你的紧急通关密码。”

Steve真的不想打扰难得度假的Tony，所以他下楼来到工作间门口，透过全黑的玻璃朝里张望。

当他靠近大门时，一块显示面板滑了出来。

** _请输入通关密码_ ** ，面板上显示出一串字符。

Steve深深地叹了口气，那让他额前的一缕碎发随气息飘动起来。

他小心翼翼的输入‘ ** _如星空璀璨般亮眼的型男_ ** ’然后点击确认键。

工作室大门悄然敞开。

**——————————**

“这次务必小心，复仇者们，”Steve谨慎的环顾四周，“本次任务需要我们保持低调，所以我们要使用钢铁侠指定的代号。”

Logan心不在焉地盯着天花板发呆，但至少其他复仇者都足够精神集中。

“Nat，你的代号是致命凶器。Sam，你的代号是鸟脑袋。Jan，你的代号是泡泡麦基①。Bruce，你的代号是拜托冷静点儿。Logan，你的代号是老奸巨猾。我的代号是——”

他睁大眼睛又看了一遍代号表，告诫自己要耐心。

“我的代号是——_**我要上了他**_。”

Logan发出一声响亮的鼻哼，整个房间寂静无声。

> ①Bubbles McGee：泡泡·麦基，《美国恐怖故事：启示录》中的角色，具有读心能力及识破真实能力的资深女巫。

**——————————**

在与先锋科技的战斗中，一个养蜂人交到大运，居然用能量光束击中了飞在半空中的钢铁侠。

Steve眼看着他内心深处最恐惧的噩梦成真，弧反应堆的光芒逐渐熄灭，下一秒钟，Tony令人惊恐地栽倒在地。

他倒在地上的撞击声让Steve的胃揪了起来，他的大脑一片空白，而身体已经率先冲到Tony身旁。

“钢铁侠，你还好吗？Tony！回答我！”

没有回答。盔甲已经完全损坏，腹甲间不断有鲜红的血液流出。Steve疯狂的想要把头盔扯下来，但无论他怎么努力都徒劳无功，头盔牢牢地戴在Tony头上。

“紧急通关口令，请求覆写代码。”盔甲内传出一个机械音。

泪水在Steve的眼眶中打转儿，他险些哭出声来。振作起来，他告诉自己。“Steve Rogers，”他通过声纹验证身份，“_覆写代码：**一生挚爱**。_”

盔甲迅速滑开分解，剥离出一个苍白、失去了意识，却仍在呼吸，活生生的Tony。

Steve再也无法忍受，他哭出了声，用力把Tony抱在胸前，长长的舒了口气。

**—————————— **

“我不能让你进去，先生。”注意到Steve身上那件破旧的、布满鲜血的制服，护士面露同情，却不肯在职业道德的问题上让步，“他才刚刚做完手术。”

Steve扒在Tony病房的玻璃窗上，绝望地期盼他能给他任何一点儿回应。他的大脑一遍又一遍的重播着Tony的坠落，他焦躁不安，来回踱步，几乎在访客休息室的地毯上磨出一个窟窿。

“求你了，”他说道，那声音在他自己听来都太过可悲，“我得见见他。”

“Stark先生与医院的协议非常明确，您不能进去。”她坚决地说。“只有知道通行密码的访客才能够被允许进入。”

Steve的大脑一片混乱，尽管眼下的情况如此糟糕，但Steve居然发现他在笑。

“Tony曾经告诉过我……他曾经说，如果他身陷困境，而我需要找他时，就对无论是谁在管事儿的人说——_**在里面的是我的男人，你最好现在就让我进去见他，否则看在上帝的份儿上，你将承受来自钢铁侠的怒火****。**_”

护士低下头想试图保持她的专业态度，但Steve没有错过她唇角的笑容，“你对Stark先生来说一定是个特别的人。”她说着退开一步让他通过。

忽然之间，Steve回想起他们共同度过的时光，想起Tony如何信任他，与他分享秘密，想起Tony那些戏弄，是他表达关心的独特方式。

“我也希望是这样，”他说着，脸颊却泛出红晕，“我猜是时候去寻找答案了。”

他深吸一口气，鼓足勇气，推门而入。

END.


End file.
